Problem: Simplify the expression. $2z(5z+5)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${2z}$ $ = ({2z} \times 5z) + ({2z} \times 5)$ $ = (10z^{2}) + (10z)$ $ = 10z^{2} + 10z$